Dazzling By Your Door Wings
by SilverIcy
Summary: Jazz was totally obvious to Prowl's attempted courtships on him. All types of modern Praxian courtship that Prowl tried and failed. Well, It looks like a desperate times call for desperate measure. His last resort was? Seduce Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dazzling By Your Door-Wings chapter 1

**Author:** ladyoceana

**Rating:** T

**Verse:** G1

**Warning:** Suggestive actions and slash

**Summary:** For countless vorns, reclusive Prowl was deeply attracted to Jazz. Of course, He was aware of Jazz's returned attraction toward him. Prowl attempted to court Jazz by subtly invited Jazz to play the tactic games with him, debate with him on various topics and even planned the missions with him. Unfortunately for Prowl, Jazz was somehow obvious (rather totally dense) to his subtle courting attempts. Jazz still assumed that all these activities with Prowl simply gave an impression that Prowl treated him as a close friend and fellow Autobot. Therefore Prowl had to use a last resort to "convince" Jazz that he viewed Jazz as a lover and…potential mate by…perform an ancient Praxian mating ritual in a front of the _audience_.

**Author's Note:** When I brainstorm and wrote down the random titles for make more Prowl x Jazz stories. When I wrote "_Dazzling By Your Door-Wings_", a one of my plot bunnies jumped on me and begged me to me write this story. An ancient Praxian mating ritual is comparing…to a flashy and colorful male bird attempting to attract a female bird. You can watch a good example of the bird mating rituals on YouTube. For my beta-reader, OptimusPrime's Girlfriend, thank you for beta-reading this chapter! Go ahead to read and enjoy it!

Oh by the way, I do not own Transformer.

Vorn - 83 years  
>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br>Orn - 13 days  
>Joor - 8 hours<br>Breem - 6 minutes  
>Astrosecond - 56ths of a second  
>Klick - 1 millisecond<p>

* * *

><p>Praxians and Vosians are closely related to each other. According to Cybertron's history database, Praxians descended from the ancient grounded Vosian seekers, although Praxians no longer have "sky-cravings" or the physical traits that are common in Vosian seekers. However, Praxian descendants still share common mating ritual traits as Vosian seekers; their attempt to attract or court a potential mate. An audience is required to witness the ritual of a Praxian or Seeker staking his or her claim on a potential mate.<p>

But the major difference between Praxians and Vosian Seekers is the different methods used to attract a mate. Vosian seekers usually show off their complex flying, dancing, and flight maneuvers to lure in a potential mate. The more impressive the flying maneuvers, the higher the chance to "convince" a likely mate into accepting his or her suitor. An audience will be required to witness a suitor's flight mating display and claim on their intended mate.

On the other hand, Praxians use a somewhat similar mating ritual as Vosian seekers. Because Praxians do not have the same body as a seeker nor their flight capability, Praxians create dances to harmonize with their door-wings instead. Praxians design the dances to heavily emphasize their door-wings in order to entice a potential mate. Praxians also have extra hidden panels inside their door-wings which make them look bigger and more impressive than normal when exposed. The extra inner panels are extremely sensitive to touch due to being rarely exposed. In other words, the hidden panels serve solely for attracting a mate and…interfacing.

Interestingly, in ancient Praxian culture, the size of the door-wings and extra panels played an important role in charming an intended mate and demonstrating their prowess to sire healthy sparklings in _front of an audience_. Also according to ancient Praxian culture, an intended mate will touch his or her suitor's door-wings when their inner panels are exposed. This signals that a future mate has accepted his or her courtship, or proposal to bond with a suitor. The suitor then proceed_s_ to take his or her intended mate into a private place to interface. These mating rituals were practiced and used by the ancient Praxians.

However, over millions of vorns since its foundation, Praxus was prospering and its citizens were becoming more proper and modest regarding mating rituals and interfacing. The results were that Praxian mating rituals changed and became more discreet courtship rituals that modern Praxians use today. Although Praxians no longer use their door-wings and extra inner panels to attract potential mates in public, they still expose them in private to their spark-mate's eyes only. They instead spend more time with their intended mates and learn their likes, dislikes and personality.

Oh, they still have the same mating protocols as their Praxian ancestors in their code, but they learn from their creators and modern Praxian culture that they should court their intended mates in more discreet ways. As a result, Praxians control their mating protocols more tightly and usually always put their mating protocols in recessive mode. It's extremely rare to find a Praxian that puts his or her mating protocols in dominate mode. No modern Praxian has attempted to use ancient Praxian mating rituals for countless vorns and even after the destruction of Praxus, until now.

* * *

><p><strong>Prowl's Office<strong>

Prowl sat in his chair working to sort out the endless piles of data-pads on his desk. He was absently reading a data-pad but his processor was thinking about something else.

Jazz. Yes, he was thinking about Jazz. Why? Because he was intensely attracted to Jazz who is the complete opposite of himself. Jazz is a social and outgoing mech who likes to party and is friendly with everyone aboard on the ARK. On the other hand, Prowl is a reclusive and private mech who prefers to work rather than to socialize with other mechs. They are so different that Prowl thought that they wouldn't able to get along at all and would be prone to crash often with their different personalities. Somehow, they managed to work together for a common goal and the Autobot cause.

Over a couple hundred vorns since their first introductions, they have come to greatly respect each other for their skilled talents in their respected fields as fellow Autobot officers. Prowl and Jazz advanced through the ranks quickly and became SIC and TIC of the Autobot faction. Because Jazz is Head of the Special Operations, Prowl has to frequently work with Jazz to approve the pre-planned missions. Jazz was aware that Prowl had become a workaholic due _t_o the endless piles of data-pads and had developed a bad habit of forgetting to refuel. So Jazz took it upon himself to bring Prowl his ornly energon cubes to his office. This started a growing friendship between Prowl and Jazz. Vorns later, their friendship still continues to get stronger the more they get to know each other

However, one day Jazz did not return from his secret mission on time and went MIA for an orn. Prowl can't help but to feel anxiety and intense concern for his missing friend. A stellar-cycle passed since Jazz went missing, and Prowl was keenly aware that an empty hole had formed in his spark. He couldn't explain nor understand why he felt a baffling empty hole in his spark.

Then, news reached his audio receptor that Mirage managed to locate and bring an alive but seriously injured Jazz back from the new and secret Decepticon base, that Prowl sent Mirage to investigate. It relieved Prowl to hear that Jazz had finally been found, but now nagging concerns crept in his spark about Jazz's severe condition. Jazz was close to death due to his body being badly damaged from intense amounts of torture. It made Ratchet kick Jazz's friends and Prowl out of his med-bay and demand them to not disturb him, First Aid and Wheeljack for a few orns.

A few orns waiting to hear about Jazz seemed forever to Prowl's processor. Orns passed without any news about Jazz but Ratchet finally declared that Jazz was stabilized and no longer in danger of being close to death.

Prowl instantly dashed to Ratchet's med-bay to be the first to enter as soon as he heard the good news from Ratchet.

He eagerly rushed into the med-bay. Prowl's optics finally found the still form of a comatose Jazz on a berth. He quickly walked toward Jazz's berth and could see that all kinds of equipment were attached to Jazz to help support Jazz's vital parts. He could see a lot of discolored patches and welds all over his body. Worse yet, there was a machine supporting Jazz's spark-chamber which was exposed to the open air; it revealed how close Jazz was to death.

Prowl's spark clenched in pain in response to Jazz's condition and his spark demanded he touch Jazz's spark-chamber. That spark-felt urge to touch Jazz's spark-chamber overwhelmed Prowl. He slowly reached out his servo and touched his spark-chamber gently.

At the very moment his servo came into contact with Jazz's spark-chamber he felt Jazz's steady spark-beat. Prowl felt the empty hole in his spark finally fill in causing him to feel whole once more. His…his spark was feeling so complete and singing in happiness to see his other half alive.

Prowl froze in shock at the fact that his spark reacted that way to his contact with Jazz's spark-chamber. His door-wings flared up in surprise. He finally realized why there was a hole in his spark for a stellar-cycle since Jazz went MIA. He was attracted to Jazz and somehow had fallen in love with Jazz.

As the revelation of his newly discovered feelings toward Jazz slowly sunk into his processor, Prowl gazed down at Jazz's face in a whole new light and… in wonder.

'_Mine…My Jazz'._ His processor and spark agreed together that Jazz is his other half. Prowl then made slow and tender stokes on Jazz's spark-chamber with his servos repeatedly. No one was here to witness the cold and emotionless SIC caressing Jazz's spark-chamber tenderly like a lover.

A little after Prowl's visit, Jazz finally woke up and was released from Ratchet's med-bay. He of course received an earful a loud rants from Ratchet about his close brush with death and was ordered to take a light duty for 10 orns.

Prowl and Jazz resumed their schedules and normal activities. Jazz noticed that something had changed between Prowl and him, but he couldn't find out what it was. He decided to ignore the odd change in their friendship.

Prowl decided to keep his attraction toward Jazz to himself because he didn't want to ruin his precious friendship with Jazz nor compromise their SIC and TIC positions.

Countless vorns passed since Prowl's revelation regarding his attraction toward Jazz. Prowl and Jazz continued to fight together to survive the civil war along with their fellow Autobots.

One day, Prowl got injured severely in a vicious battle with Starscream. Starscream was about to shoot him at point blank range. He was interrupted suddenly by an aggressive Jazz who furiously protected an injured Prowl from the Decepticon SIC. Jazz managed to drive Starscream away and took Prowl to Ratchet to treat his injuries. Jazz was acting a bit clingy to Prowl which annoyed Ratchet greatly resulting in him kicking Jazz out of his med-bay.

Prowl recovered and was released from the med-bay the following orn. He noticed a change in Jazz's actions toward him. Jazz started to drag Prowl out of his office to socialize with mechs and spent more time with Prowl than usual. Prowl's battle tactics made a startling conclusion which made his spark start fluttering happily; Jazz was developing an attraction toward_s_ Prowl. But they were too busy as the civil war got so intense that they rarely had time together. They both were assigned to ride aboard on the ARK. The ARK ended up crashing into an unknown third planet of the Solar system along with the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis. They both went into a stasis for 4 million years. They woke up and discovered that they were stranded on a planet called Earth along with its native race called humans. They adjusted to the humans' time and ended up having plenty of free time.

Having plenty of free time led to Prowl subtlety courting Jazz by inviting Jazz to play tactic games with him on their off hours, debating with him on various topics and even planning pre- missions with him.

But, _Nnooo_…Jazz was still oblivious to his subtle courtship. (Prowl couldn't believe that Jazz was that dense. Jazz was supposed to be a saboteur for Primus's sake!) He tried all different types of Praxian courtships on Jazz. (Such as inviting Jazz to do patrol drive duty with him or giving him a duty-free day.) All types of Praxian courtship somehow ended up failing because Jazz still believed that Prowl's attempt to spend more time with Jazz were just because they were close friends. And Jazz still thought that his attraction for Prowl was one-sided.

Urgg! How could he get the damn message through Jazz's thick processor that he was really attracted to Jazz? Prowl's door-wings twitched in annoyance and frustration. Prowl lowered the data-pad in his servo to his desk and sighed in frustration. He's run out of Praxian courtship ideas to woo Jazz…

_'No wait, there's one more option…'_ his battle tactics computer informed him. Prowl blinked in surprise. Prowl let his battle tactics computer run through another idea… and he nearly blanched at that new option. No way in the pits was he going to do that! He disliked being the center of attention and considered himself a private bot.

His battle tactics computer again pointed him out to him that there was a 90% chance that Jazz would accept his advances if he could perform the Door-Wings Mating Dance on him.

The Door-Wings Mating Dance is an ancient Praxian mating ritual that involves a dance emphasizing their door-wings and the suitor is required to flare, flutter, and rotate their door-wings constantly with his inner panels exposed in front of his intended mate. This dance is compared to some of Earth's colorful male bird attempts to attract a female bird by flashing and flaring its colorful feathers. And the dance is required to have an _audience witness_ the courtship. These mating rituals were no longer used by modern Praxians but it still existed in their recessive mating protocols that still exist in every Praxian, including Prowl. It was the reason why he was so dead-set against that kind of courtship.

However, his battle tactics computer stubbornly pointed out the advantages to him _again_. _'The Door-Wing Mating Dance is more direct compared to the modern Praxian courtships that you've tried and fail. These modern Praxian courtships are too subtle for Jazz and Jazz is not from Praxus.' _

Prowl raised his optic in surprise. He never considered the fact that Jazz didn't understand modern Praxian courtship because Jazz wasn't from Praxus. '_Well I suppose it's true and might explain why I failed_' Prowl thought as he considered the possibility.

His battle tactic processor helpfully added another point, '_Besides, you can make everyone aware that you claim Jazz as yours. It will keep admirers away from your Jazz_.'

As Prowl processed the possibility of Jazz having mutual admirers, he instantly felt jealous and possessive of Jazz. Now that new option started to seem much more appealing to the normally reserved Prowl. A few klicks later, Prowl was now convinced that the dance might work on Jazz. After all, Prowl knew that Jazz had an odd fixation with his door-wings. Prowl felt a devious smirk creep onto his face as he started to plan on how to exploit Jazz's fixation with his door-wings. If anyone saw that uncharacteristic smirk, they should be wary of what Prowl plans to do. Prowl continued to smirk savagely and deviously for what he had in store for his Jazz.

Jazz would have no idea what hit him.

* * *

><p>* evil giggle* oh yeah, Jazz have no idea that Prowl plans to do to him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dazzling By Your Door-Wings chapter 2

**Author:** ladyoceana

**Rating:** T

**Verse:** G1

**Warning:** suggestive content, some swearing, slash and sticky

**Summary:** For countless vorns, reclusive Prowl was deeply attracted to Jazz. Of course, He was aware of Jazz's returned attraction toward him. Prowl attempted to court Jazz by subtly invited Jazz to play the tactic games with him, debate with him on various topics and even planned the missions with him. Unfortunately for Prowl, Jazz was somehow obvious (rather totally dense) to his subtle courting attempts. Jazz still assumed that all these activities with Prowl simply gave an impression that Prowl treated him as a close friend and fellow Autobot. Therefore Prowl had to use a last resort to "convince" Jazz that he viewed Jazz as a lover and…potential mate by…perform an ancient Praxian mating ritual in a front of the _audience_.

**Author's Note:** When I brainstorm and wrote down the random titles for make more Prowl x Jazz stories. When I wrote "_Dazzling By Your Door-Wings_", a one of my plot bunnies jumped on me and begged me to me write this story. An ancient Praxian mating ritual is comparing…to a flashy and colorful male bird attempting to attract a female bird. You can watch a good example of the bird mating ritual on Youtube. For my wonderful beta-reader, OptimusPrime's Girlfriend, thank for beta-reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Oh by the way, I do not own Transformer.

Vorn - 83 years  
>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br>Orn - 13 days  
>Joor - 8 hours<br>Breem - 6 minutes  
>Astrosecond - 56ths of a second  
>Klick - 1 millisecond<p>

* * *

><p>Bewildered, dazed and…a little bit aroused.<p>

These emotions raged in his spark that Jazz felt were the result of his encounter with Prowl a few couple orns ago. He sat on his berth and stared at the wall dazedly. His internal fans slowed down as his heated body started to cool. He was constantly confused by the strange incidents with Prowl a few days earlier. Recently, he brought an energon cube for Prowl to his office, As he handed the energon over to Prowl he instantly noticed that Prowl's door-wings made a movement in which he never saw before.

Prowl's door-wings fluttered. It was Jazz's first time to see his door-wings flutter. But it wasn't the first time to see Prowl's door-wings make weird movements, it's happened few times a couple orns earlier…

The first incident took place at a weekly officer meeting regarding the updates on the ARK's crew, supplies, and their enemies' movements. Wheeljack was enthusiastically debriefing the other officers on a new project involving his creation of a new type of explosive energon grenades…blah, blah, blah. Jazz nodded absentmindedly.

Thanks to his visor, Jazz's optics were well hidden; he could observe everyone without letting them know that he wasn't actually paying attention to Wheeljack and his latest project. A tiny movement caught his optics and his gaze landed on Prowl who sat next to Optimus on the other side of the table. Jazz was sitting directly opposite from Prowl on the other side of the table and could clearly see Prowl in front of him.

No, it wasn't Prowl himself that caught his optics; it was the unusual movement of Prowl's door-wings that drew Jazz's attention towards him. Prowl's door-wings were twitching constantly but not enough to draw everyone's attention. Everyone was too busy trying to pay attention to Wheeljack to notice Prowl's door-wings but not Jazz's sharp optics. As soon as his optics landed on his door-wings, Prowl's door-wings stopped twitching, but then they started to move in a way that Jazz wasn't expecting.

Prowl's door-wings started to move up and down slowly then pause slightly. His door-wings moved again backwards and forwards slowly for few moments. They stopped and then repeated the up-down movement for a few astroseconds. They paused again and repeated the same forward-backward movement. Although, they only moved a couple of inches from their original resting place.

Prowl's door-wings repeated the same pattern movements for a few breems. Jazz slowly became mesmerized by the repeated movements of his door-wings. He stared at Prowl's lovely and sleek door-wings in an almost hypnotizing way. He was snapped out of the spell that Prowl's door-wings seemed to bestow upon him as he heard Optimus calling his name repeatedly a few times.

"…Jazz? Are you alright?" Optimus asked him with a hint of concern. Everyone's optics were on Jazz.

"Oh! Sorry boss, ah was just thinkin' 'bout somethin' else…" Jazz answered smoothly without revealing the fact that he was a bit flustered that he was almost caught staring at Prowl's door-wings.

"It's okay. Please tell us about your update on your recent mission on the Decepticons' movement. Where do they plan to hit next time?"

"Well, ya see…they want to…" Jazz started to debrief the other officers on his recent mission. He made a quick subtle glimpse at Prowl. He saw that Prowl's door-wings was perfectly still and poised as if nothing happened. He mentally shrugged and dismissed the strange incident with Prowl's door-wings without giving a second thought about it.

But it happened again for a second time on another day.

Prowl had invited Jazz to play the cybertronian sized chess game at Prowl's private quarters as usual. Jazz had just finished his move and was waiting for Prowl to make his move. This time, Prowl's door-wings made a different movement than from before. Jazz stared at Prowl's door-wings with curiosity and fascination.

Prowl's door-wings rotated and tilted forward as they moved down. Then they tilted backwards as they also moved up and rotated smoothly. Prowl's door-wings continued to move effortlessly only a couple inches across his back.

For the next few breems, Jazz was paying only half of his attention on the chess game and the other half of his attention on his still moving door-wings. Jazz was again enticed by Prowl's sleek black and white door-wings. He swore that Prowl's door-wings were repeatedly rotating in the same pattern rather slowly in quite an appealing way. Primus, they looked so shiny and smooth…Jazz'a urge to touch Prowl's door-wings tugged at him.

"…checkmate, Jazz." Prowl said.

Jazz blinked and stared at Prowl stupidly.

"Huh?"

Then Jazz looked down at a chessboard. "Oh."

Well, it appeared that he had lost to Prowl and wasn't totally attentive while they were playing the chess game because he was distracted by Prowl's door-wings. Jazz looked up at Prowl who looked relaxed and his door-wings were still once again. Jazz stared confusedly at Prowl and wondered if there was something wrong with his optics.

"…Jazz? Are you alright? You've seem distracted a lot lately." Prowl asked with a hint of worry.

Jazz shook his head and reassured him. "Nah, Ah'm alright, just thinkin' 'bout the party that the twins, Blaster, and I are plannin' tomorrow night." He said distractedly and tried to look convincing while hoping Prowl accepted his lame excuse.

"If you say so…" Prowl raised his optic skeptically and nodded his acceptance at his excuse much to Jazz's relief. Prowl proceeded to rearrange the chess pieces in their orderly positions.

Jazz felt uncomfortable and confused about why he felt so nervous and conscious of Prowl more than usual. This has never happened to him before. Sure, he was feeling kinda nervous before, but he's never been _nervous_ with Prowl before. He thought that maybe it was his obsession with Prowl's door-wings and his seemingly unrequited love?

Yes, Jazz was head over heels in love with Prowl. He remembered his first introduction to Prowl when he was a just saboteur recruit and Prowl was a low ranked tactical officer at that time. The first thing about Prowl that caught his optics were his black and white door-wings. He has met other Praxians before, but…Prowl really stood out compared to the other Praxian mechs because Prowl's door-wings were poised perfectly still at specific angle.

It was a really impressive achievement because he knew that it was difficult for Praxians to hold their door-wings completely still because door-wings have minds of their own causing them to move around unconsciously. Prowl somehow had mastered his door-wings' unconscious movements and able to control them by keeping them perfectly still all the time which both impressed and fascinated Jazz.

Jazz took pride in his ability to read a mech's subtle body language, facial expression and emotions in their voices. Jazz's first impression of Prowl was that he had encountered an emotionless mech who has difficulty in reading other bots.

At first glance, Prowl's reputation as being an emotionless mech seemed real, however Jazz spent and served for the Autobot cause with him over countless of vorns. His respect for Prowl increased over time and Prowl ended up becoming his friend by the time they became SIC and TIC of the Autobot faction. Jazz started to see the subtle signs of emotions hidden under Prowl's cold mask.

Somehow Jazz didn't realize that he had fallen in love with Prowl along the way until the Decepticon SIC, Starscream was about to kill a seriously injured Prowl in battle. Jazz went berserk to see an extremely battered Prowl in danger, and attacked Starscream ferociously in order to save his Prowl. As soon as Jazz drove Starscream away from Prowl, Jazz came to the sudden realization that he was in love with Prowl. Jazz desperately clutched a wounded Prowl tightly to his chest as he carried him all the way to Ratchet in order to save his beloved's life.

Afterwards, Jazz started to spend more time with Prowl than usual. Jazz got more infatuated with Prowl as he learnt of Prowl's dry sense of humor and his caring spark hidden under his cold mask. But he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Prowl and believed that Prowl didn't have any romantic interest in him. Therefore Jazz remained content in just being Prowl's friend.

Now, stranded on Earth, they have a plenty of time to spend together. Jazz enjoyed engaging in various activities with Prowl as his friend. Every time he learnt something new about Prowl. Jazz's unrequited love for Prowl was getting bigger and powerful than before. And his fixation on Prowl's door-wings increased too. When he frequently came over to Prowl's office to give an energon cube to Prowl, Jazz felt his spark flutter every time Prowl accepted the offered energon.

But for an unknown reason, today felt different. Jazz went to Prowl's office along with an energon cube as usual but as soon as Prowl was in Jazz's vision range, his optics automatically honed in on his door-wings that seem to have become more appealing than normal lately.

When he got close to his desk, Jazz walked towards Prowl, who currently sat in his chair focused on working on the endless pile of data-pads, intending to give Prowl his ornly energon. Then Jazz's processor suddenly went blank. Jazz blinked in shock to see that Prowl's door-wings performed another movement that he's never seen before.

Jazz was standing motionless and still holding the energon cube in his servos with his mouth open like a turbo-fish. Jazz's voice processer hitched slightly. He was staring in shock and total enchantment as he watched helplessly as Prowl's door-wings slowly fluttered in a…arousing way.

Prowl's door-wings fluttered sensually and slowly for few breems. They then rotated backwards a couple times as if to tempt Jazz to touch them. They paused slightly and then waved up and down in a lazy fashion. Next Prowl's door-wings did something that made Jazz's engine rev slightly and kick his inner temperature core a little higher up.

His door-wings quivered lightly.

Primus, that's…the sexiest performance of door-wing movements he's ever seen in his whole life. Jazz couldn't help but to wonder that the quivering of his door-wings gave an impression that…Prowl was a wild animal in a berth. Jazz's inner temperature core kicked up another few more degrees in response to this thought.

Jazz couldn't take his optics off of Prowl's door-wings as they continued to repeat the same and sensual pattern movements. The longer he watched Prowl's door-wings move in that way, the more aroused and heated it made him.

Then he realized that Prowl was looking at him expectedly with concern and…innocence? Poor Jazz felt his inner temperature core soon approach the point where his inner fans would kick in and attempt to cool his heated body.

No way in the pit was he letting Prowl know that he was getting turned on by his sexy door-wings!

"Here's your energon. Ah gotta go now, Ah need to finish my mission report. See ya later!" Jazz quickly exclaimed with a little bit of static noise leaked into his speech. He hastily shoved the energon cube into Prowl's waiting servos.

"Very well then, thank you for bringing me an energon cube. And have a good day." Prowl dismissed him and went back to work on the data-pads as his door-wings flicked in dismissal.

Jazz turned around and walked hastily to the door. He tried desperately not to run out of Prowl's office. As the door closed behind a running Jazz, the whirring sound of his internal fans finally kicked in and echoed quietly in the hallway.

Unbeknownst to Jazz, back in Prowl's office, Prowl smirked smugly; he held up the energon cube and sipped the energon pleasantly. He was extremely satisfying that he had an arousing effect on Jazz. Jazz was now conscious of Prowl and Jazz's optics would now be drawn fixatedly to his door-wings unconsciously like a moth attracted to a light.

'_Good. Now, it's time to initiate the final phase.' _Prowl purred shamelessly in arousal at this thought and at the same time his door-wings quivered in arousal.

'_Oh yes_.' Prowl thought predatorily. Prowl couldn't wait to claim his Jazz in a front of an audience and then frag Jazz senseless out of his processer on his berth.

* * *

><p>*giggle*oh primus, I admit that it's really hot and super sexy to watch devious and naughty Prowl schemed to seduce obvious and confused Jazz. So, you want more to see Prowl seduce Jazz? I bet that all of you will say "Hell Yes!" *giggle* and next chapter will be last one and better make sure that you bring a box of tissues nearby to your computer or laptop in case…you get a nosebleed when you read next chapter. *wink* oh by the way, thank for reviewed this story, i didn't expect that it was popular! please continue to review this story!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Title:** Dazzling By Your Door-Wings chapter 3 part 1

**Author:** ladyoceana

**Rating:** T

**Verse:** G1

**Warning:** suggestive content, some swearing, slash and sticky

**Summary:** For countless vorns, reclusive Prowl was deeply attracted to Jazz. Of course, He was aware of Jazz's returned attraction toward him. Prowl attempted to court Jazz by subtly invited Jazz to play the tactic games with him, debate with him on various topics and even planned the missions with him. Unfortunately for Prowl, Jazz was somehow obvious (rather totally dense) to his subtle courting attempts. Jazz still assumed that all these activities with Prowl simply gave an impression that Prowl treated him as a close friend and fellow Autobot. Therefore Prowl had to use a last resort to "convince" Jazz that he viewed Jazz as a lover and…potential mate by…perform an ancient Praxian mating ritual in a front of the _audience_.

**Author's Note:** When I brainstorm and wrote down the random titles for make more Prowl x Jazz stories. When I wrote "_Dazzling By Your Door-Wings_", a one of my plot bunnies jumped on me and begged me to me write this story. An ancient Praxian mating ritual is comparing…to a flashy and colorful male bird attempting to attract a female bird. You can watch a good example of the bird mating ritual on Youtube. For my wonderful beta-reader, OptimusPrime's Girlfriend, thank for beta-reading this chapter! and...sorry? *dodge a brick throw by the irritated and impatient readers* eekkk! * offer this chapter to appease the readers* eh, read and enjoy it! * run away from the readers*

**Disclaimer**: Oh by the way, I do not own Transformer.

Vorn - 83 years  
>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br>Orn - 13 days  
>Joor - 8 hours<br>Breem - 6 minutes  
>Astrosecond - 56ths of a second  
>Klick - 1 millisecond<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Recess Room<strong>

Night rolled in. There was a big party and loud cybertronian music playing. The recess room was dim and lights with multiple colors were flashing everywhere. The boisterous cheers and laughter could be heard loudly from the mechs who had taken a chance to relax that night. All of them were having a good time and needed a break from their awful war.

Prowl hummed pleasantly and sipped some high-grade energon. The black and white door-winged predator sat in a dark corner in the recess room, waiting for the right time to pounce on his oblivious prey. His sharp optics searched around the audience to find his intended prey as he felt his now dominate mating protocols purring and trembling with excitement and arousal. He was extremely pleased that all of the ARK crew was attending the party to witness his claim on his Jazz. Some of the mechs were dancing along with the music. Some sat and chatted with others. He even caught a glimpse of paranoid Red Alert who currently sat nervously next to a rather relaxed Inferno. The SIC mused that Inferno probably convinced Red Alert by sweet-mouthing him into attending the party. He shifted his attention to the audience and continued to search for his eluded prey with his determined optics.

Ah, it appears that Primus was smiling on him as his optics found his intended target who currently sat next to Smokescreen. He frowned with jealousy and didn't like the fact that his Jazz was chatting with another Praxian casually. His door-wings twitched with displeasure and a burning jealousy in response to the sight of them sitting together. No way in the pits was Prowl letting another Praxian near his Jazz! He was going to stake his claim on his mech and everyone will soon know that the TIC of the Autobot faction belonged to him.

'_Oh Yesss…' _His thoughts purred eagerly as his processor conjured a rather delicious picture of everyone realizing that the visored mech belonged to him. His door-wings quivered in arousal and anticipation as he even planned to frag his mech so hard that his mech would be unable to leave Prowl for the rest of his life. His pristine black and white armor was warming up. He turned on his internal comm. speaker.

'…_Blaster here.'_ A cheerful reply came from Blaster, who was the current DJ for the night.

'_Proceed Prax-0001 4567._' The command from the SIC was short and straightforward.

'_Yes sir_! _Blaster out._' The cassette carrier disconnected his comm. speaker.

The tactician was pleased that his final plan would run smoothly without everyone, including Jazz, finding out. Originally, Jazz, Blaster and the Twins were the planners for this party.

The reason that the planners didn't discover the unintended Praxian music included for this party was because Prowl met up with Blaster personally and almost threatened him with the most harshest punishment he could think of if he tried to tell Jazz or the Twins about his plan. He remembered what he told him…

_Flashback _

" … _or else you will be __banned__ from __downloading__ music from the internet for 12 orns." __The__ stoic SIC talked coolly and threatened the communication officer at a same time._

"_O-Of course, I will not tell them. Your secret is safe with me." replied Blaster, feeling rather nervous that his SIC threatened to ban him from downloading the music that he __loved__ so much._

"_Good. Here is my data-pad. You __will __download__ the__ music from my data-pad that I __have __selected for the party. I'll signal and contact you by comm. and gave you a code - Prax-0001 4567. "_

_Prowl __handed__ him a small data-pad that he took out of his personal sub-space pocket. The red mech nodded tensely and __grabbed the__ small data-pad from him._

_The__ door-winged mech then gave his famous obey-me-or-else-I'll-throw-you-into-__the__-brig glare at Blaster and said. "Don't ask me why. It's not your business to know my reason. Have a good day." _

_His door-wings flicked in dismissal. Prowl left __the__ communication room and the speechless cassette carrier standing alone with a small data-pad in his servo. _

_Blaster looked down at __the__ small data-pad with a mix of confusion and curiosity. He cautiously turned on and opened __the__ small data-pad. He blinked in astonishment as he took a good look at __the__ small data-pad screen and recognized the rare ancient Praxian mating music. _

_Of course, he's heard of that music, and has an extensive knowledge of cybertronian music including rare ones. But it was __the__ first time to encounter __a__ mating __with this __kind of music__ with__ his optics._

'_No way! H-He is g-going to use that? I __had__ no idea that he __was__ interested in someone in __a __romantic way…' He was shocked to find out that __the__ so called emotionless and prude SIC __would __use that provocative mating ritual to attempt to attract his intending mech in front of __an entire__ audience._

_Although he was in shock the cassette carrier can't help but __feel__ pity for __the__ mech, whoever __he __might end up being, __who was to be the determined Praxian's __intended mate. Still, he wondered who __the__ mech __was __that managed to catch Prowl's attention…_

_Flashback ended._

Then the loud cybertronian music shifted into the sensual Praxian music. It caressed and vibrated his door-wings in pleasant way. Prowl was letting his mating protocol run freely. His engine revved softly and purred eagerly in anticipation. His spark pulsed hotly with lust, his inner predator was so eager to dazzle and capture his unsuspected prey.

It was his last chance to court his Jazz even if it means he had to seduce him. His battle tactic processor guaranteed that his do-it-or-die-of-embarrassment mission to seduce his mech had very high success percent.

_Oh Yes…_It was so worth it to sacrifice his emotionless façade in order to get what he wanted and frankly, he didn't care what other mechs thought of him. As soon as he put himself into the spotlight, he allowed his reserved personality to be overtaken by his inner predator that completely focused on claiming his soon-be mate. Prowl felt his inner plates exposed to the open air for the first time.

Guided by his mating protocols, that countless eons ago his ancient ancestors performed to dazzle their intended mate, Prowl instinctively flared his pristine door-wings openly and shamelessly for all mechs' sights to feast on, starting the Door-Wing Mating Dance intending to catch his intended mate's attention.

And it did catch his mech's attention.

* * *

><p>Jazz sat and sipped his high-grade energon as he watched the audience enjoying themselves by dancing and chatting with others. For the first time, he wasn't focusing on the party to have fun instead his processor was distracted by something else; Prowl.<p>

Yep, Prowl was the source of his internal confusion and… sexual frustration. Primus, he couldn't stop thinking about Prowl's sexy and tasty-looking door-wings all the time! His optics wouldn't stop following and honing in on those door-wings of his every time he meets with Prowl in person. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he swore that the SIC was tempting him with his door-wings on purpose…

Although he wondered if his crush's door-wings really quivered when he reached his org-

'_No! No! Bad! Arrgghh! Don't think about that!'_ He scolded himself as he tried to stall his thinking towards a rather tempting picture that his traitorous processor cheerfully conjured. He was then startled when a blue servo waved in front of his face.

"…Jazz! Jazz! I've been calling your name a couple times. That's unlike of you to zone out on me. What's up with you?" Smokescreen withdrew his servo.

" Sorry…Ah'm just thinking."

" Really? Sure...you got mech trouble in paradise?" Smokescreen raised his optic ridge skeptically at that reply from him.

"Why d'you think Ah have mech trouble?" The saboteur eyed the door-winged mech warily.

Smokescreen snorted and said, "I'm a psychologist. I know what a sexually frustrated mech looks like. So which mech managed to get you all riled up?"

The visored mech scowled and opened his mouth to deny it, but was interrupt by the sudden change in music.

Suddenly, the pop music transformed into another completely different type of music, more sensual and passionate. It had steady rhythms and a lovely rich range of bass tones that caressed his sensitive horns pleasurably. It was almost suggestive, if the nature of the new music was being sexual. Jazz raised his optic ridge in astonishment.

Although he recognized that the new music was distinctly Praxian, he's never heard of that Praxian sexual music before. He wondered confusedly why the Twins decided to add Praxian music the last minute without consenting him. Where on cybertron did they-

"No freaking way!" Smokescreen exclaimed in shock as he almost dropped his cube and gaped in astonishment. He was staring at something with his mouth open.

Startled by his fellow Autobot's exclamation, Jazz blinked bewilderedly as his visor followed the direction Smokescreen's shocked stare was gazing to the dance floor. Like Smokescreen, he felt his jaw drop to the floor in shock. He swore that his processor went blank and his spark just went to meet his maker for a moment.

Is Jazz seeing what he thinks he's seeing? Are his optics malfunctioning? Jazz blinked, and blinked again a couple more times in shock.

Nope, his optics were working perfectly fine as he stared dazedly, struggling to comprehend the total surreal sight of what he considered to be his impossible wet dream that was about to become reality.

What attracted every single mechs 'optics (and caused some poor mechs' processors to glitch and crash in the process, but most of them were so distracting by the shocking and surreal sight that they just ignored the mechs that were offlining completely) at the party to focus in the middle of the dance floor was that a beautiful black and white mech was standing there with his door-wings flared out.

It was Prowl.

_Impossible_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: ohoh, Jazzy, what a mighty shock for you to see your Prowler act something out of his character...* look at the readers* uh...do you think that i made prowl act out of his character? oh by the way...*hold my cute cat ( Tabby: meow? ) as my shield*sorry about take a long time to update this chapter. i decide to divide this chapter 3 into 2 parts cause' that latter part decide to fight me and my bunny is on the strike plus i hit by that nasty minor writer's block. so, please be patient and don't worry i will definitely finish it!Perhap your review can help me beat that minor writer's block?<p>

...Oh by the way. Tabby my cute cat isn't real. just an overactive imagination of mine... shame, i wish i have a cat in my real life...


End file.
